Les Mauvaises Notes
by Catherine Broke
Summary: Et si d’un jour à l’autre Lily loupait tous les contrôles qu’elle pensait pourtant avoir réussi. Comment ferait-elle pour se rattraper ? Quelqu’un ne se cacherait pas derrière ses mauvaises notes ? JP/LE "Fiction complète"
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** rien de m'appartient à part l'idée de cette histoire.

Je sais que j'ai déjà des fictions en cours mais si je vous mets celle-ci, c'est parce que je l'ai terminé. Elle compte un prologue (que vous allez lire juste après lol) et cinq autres chapitres.

Le premier et le deuxième ont déjà été corrigés par ma meilleure amie et je compte que les trois derniers le soit avant qu'elle parte.

J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira. Laissez-moi une review à la fin pour me le dire (non je ne réclame pas de reviews, je veux juste votre avis lol).

**Merci à Didi de l'avoir corrigé hier soir.**

**Résumé :** Et si d'un jour à l'autre Lily loupait tous les contrôles qu'elle pensait pourtant avoir réussi. Comment ferait-elle pour se rattraper ? Quelqu'un ne se cacherait pas derrière ses mauvaises notes ?

Bonne lecture.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

**Les Mauvaises Notes**

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Prologue_

Lily Evans était une jeune fille de dix-sept ans, qui avait de magnifiques yeux verts ainsi qu'une chevelure rouge feu. Elle était également une jeune sorcière qui étudiait à Poudlard en Angleterre et était la meilleure élève de toute sa promotion. A son grand malheur, cette septième année à Poudlard était sa dernière. Au fur et à mesure des années, Lily s'était énormément attachée au château et c'était avec beaucoup de peine qu'elle le quitterait à la fin de l'année. Ce château avait été une sorte de refuge pour échapper à sa sœur qui l'avait détesté depuis son entrée dans cette école et encore plus depuis l'année dernière, quand ses parents étaient morts. Pétunia, sa sœur, l'avait carrément traité de meurtrière le jour de leur enterrement et devant toutes les personnes présentes. Lily, qui n'avait pu supporter cela, était partie en courrant et en pleurant loin du cimetière. Remus, qui l'avait accompagné pour la soutenir étant son meilleur ami, ne l'avait retrouvé qu'une demi-heure plus tard. Depuis ce jour, Lily n'avait plus eu de contacte avec sa sœur, même pendant les grandes vacances qu'elle avait passé chez sa meilleure amie Alice, qui l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert.

Pour sa dernière année, Lily avait décidé de décrocher les meilleures notes dans toutes les matières pour ses ASPICs et pour cela, elle avait décidé de travailler plus. Lily était peut-être la meilleure élève mais n'était pas la meilleure dans toutes les matières, comme en métamorphose ou en potion. En métamorphose, le premier de la classe était James Potter suivit de très près par Sirius Black ainsi que Lily. Quand à la potion, ce n'était autre que Severus Rogue. Mais la préfète-en-chef comptait bien que cela change et qu'elle soit aussi la première dans ces deux autres matières.

Pendant les grandes vacances, Lily n'avait pas pu réviser car Alice l'en avait empêché mais maintenant qu'elle avait ses propres quartiers à Poudlard, elle comptait bien en profiter pour réviser autant que possible sans avoir sa meilleure amie à côté pour lui piquer ses livres de cours.

**Fin du chapitre**

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

**Vos réactions ?**

**Le prochain chapitre s'appelle « Les mauvaises notes».**

**Désolée pour ceux qui ont lu mon histoire en premier, je me suis trompée dans le chapitre.**

**Ce n'est pas "La dispute" mais "Les mauvaises notes".**

**"La dispute" est le deuxième chapitre.**

**Encore désolée.**

**Le premier chapitre arrivera dans quelques jours, je pense.**

**Le temps de savoir si ce prologue vous a plu.**

**Bizous.**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Les Mauvaises Notes

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, seule l'histoire est de Moi.

Voilà le premier chapitre de ma fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Le troisième et quatrième chapitres seront corrigés avant que Didi ne parte en vacances mais pour le dernier, il faudra attendre son retour.

**Merci à Puky, silvermirror lily, Ninie63 et malliia pour leurs reviews.**

**Et merci aussi à Didi.**

Bonne lecture.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

**Les mauvaises notes**

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Chapitre 1 _

_Les mauvaises notes_

Depuis la rentrée, un mois était passé. Pendant le mois entier, Lily n'avait fait que travailler, soit à la bibliothèque ou soit dans ses appartements quand Alice devenait insupportable. Sa meilleure amie était triste du nouveau comportement de Lily. Pour Alice, le plus important cette année était de profiter à fond et de ne garder que les bons moments. Mais pour Lily se n'était pas le cas, celle-ci c'était mise en tête d'avoir les meilleures notes dans toutes les matières et de surpasser tout le monde dans celles qu'elle n'était pas déjà première.

Du coup comme Lily se préoccupait plus de ses cours que de sa meilleure amie, celle-ci se retrouvait souvent seule. Les amis de son petit copain Frank Londubat, qui avait fini l'école l'année dernière, la voyant seule, lui avaient déclaré qu'elle pouvait venir autant qu'elle voulait auprès d'eux. Les amis n'étaient autres que les Maraudeurs : James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Au départ, Alice ne voulait pas trop, ne voulant pas que Lily se fâche contre elle mais Remus lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait très bien dire qu'elle restait auprès de lui comme il était le meilleur ami de Lily. Et c'est ainsi que Alice commença sa dernière année en fréquentant plus que d'habitude les Maraudeurs.

Lily de son côté, voyait bien que Alice restait avec les garçons qu'elle aimait le moins de l'école à part Remus mais elle ne dit rien car elle-même la laissait tomber. Depuis que Lily s'était mise à bosser comme une folle, ses notes avaient fortement augmenté. Si bien que deux mois après avoir repris les cours, donc le mois de Novembre, Lily devint la première dans toutes les matières. Elle avait réussi à faire ce qu'elle voulait, seulement cela ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. James n'était pas très content d'être deuxième de la classe en métamorphose alors que c'était la seule matière où il arrivait à être devant Lily. Quand à Severus, il était encore plus en colère car il souhaitait devenir maître de potion et savoir qu'il était deuxième dans sa matière préférée le mettait dans une rage pas possible. Il se mit à bosser encore plus qu'il ne le faisait. Mais cela ne changea rien, Lily gardait la première place.

Le mois de Novembre passa ainsi, Lily travaillant toujours autant pour garder sa place de première de la classe dans chaque matière, Alice passant de plus en plus de temps avec les Maraudeurs et Severus s'efforçant d'essayer de dépasser Lily.

Mais au mois de Décembre, Lily devint bizarre, encore plus que depuis le début de l'année. Avant Alice la voyait au moins une ou deux fois par semaine mais là, elle ne la vit plus du tout et quand elle demanda à Remus, celui-ci lui dit qu'il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle. A part en cours, où il la voyait mais autrement Lily était devenue invisible. Remus lui déclara aussi qu'il avait vu plusieurs professeurs l'appelaient à le fin de leur cours pour lui parler, ce qui était assez bizarre.

En ayant marre de n'avoir plus aucune nouvelle de Lily, Alice décida un soir d'aller la voir dans la salle commune de préfet-en-chef. Elle frappa au tableau et c'est le préfet-en-chef qui vint lui ouvrir. Il lui montra la porte de la chambre de Lily et la jeune femme alla jusqu'au tableau en lui demandant de dire à Lily que sa meilleure amie était là. Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant que le tableau la laisse passer. Quand elle put enfin entrer, c'est un vrai bazar qu'elle découvrit dans la chambre de Lily. Cette dernière était au milieu et quand elle releva la tête, Alice put voir qu'elle avait les yeux rouges et des cernes énormes sous les yeux.

-Lily, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

-Je n'y arrive plus. Je n'y arrive plus. C'est affreux Alice.

-Qu'est-ce que tu n'arrives plus ? Je ne comprends pas Lily. Explique-moi.

-Mes notes.

-Quoi tes notes ?

-Je n'arrive plus à décrocher la meilleure note ou même à avoir une bonne note alors que je bosse dure, fit-elle en explosant en larmes dans les bras d'Alice.

-C'est peut-être que tu travailles trop. Et je suis sûre que tes notes ne sont pas si affreuses que ça.

-Si justement.

-Ce n'est quand même pas à cause de tes notes que plusieurs professeurs t'ont convoqué ? s'exclama Alice.

-Si et Dumbledore m'a même demandé dans son bureau. Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi mes notes sont si basses et Moi non plus. Pourtant je travaille beaucoup.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible. Si tu travailles, tu dois avoir des notes convenables surtout venant de Toi, Lily.

-Je sais mais je ne comprends pas Alice. Du jour au lendemain, mes notes ont chuté alors que je n'ai rien changé à ma méthode de travail depuis le début d'année.

-Que t'as dit Dumbledore quand tu lui as dit ça ?

-Il m'a dit que c'était peut-être un mauvais moment. Que j'avais peut-être l'impression d'avoir tout appris mais qu'après je m'en rappelais plus. Que peut-être mon cerveau avait trop avalé d'informations à la fois et qu'après il ne s'en sortait plus. Pourtant, je te jure Alice que ce que j'écris sur mes devoirs, c'est à chaque fois ce que j'ai appris sur le cours. Je n'y comprends plus rien. Je suis en train de devenir dingue.

-Mais non Lily, tu n'es pas dingue. Il doit bien y avoir une solution à ton problème.

-Et quoi comme solution ? Que quelqu'un me drogue pour que je n'aie plus de bonnes notes ? fit d'un ton sarcastique Lily.

Alice ne répondit rien et réfléchit à ce que Lily venait de lui apprendre à propos de ses notes. Il fallait trouver une solution. Ce n'était pas possible que Lily chute d'un seul coup. La dernière réplique de Lily lui revint en mémoire : « _Que quelqu'un me drogue pour que je n'aie plus de bonnes notes ?_ ». Et si c'était quelque chose dans ce genre ?

-Hou hou Alice ? Tu m'écoutes ? lui demanda Lily en se dégageant de ses bras pour la regarder.

-Je réfléchissais à ce que tu viens de dire. Peut-être que tu as raison.

-Raison à propos de quoi ?

-Que quelqu'un te drogue.

-Quoi ? ? ?

-Mais je ne pense pas que c'est tout à fait ça. Je pense plutôt à une personne sûrement jalouse qui t'a lancé un sort pour que tu n'ais que de mauvaises notes et que tu laisses ainsi ta place de première de la classe.

-C'est tiré par les cheveux Alice.

-Mais non ça tient. Quelqu'un t'a lancé un sort et quand les professeurs y corrigent, ils voient autre chose que ce que tu as marqué ou un truc du genre. Est-ce que quand les profs te rendent tes copies, c'est bien ce que tu as mis dessus avant de leur rendre qui s'y trouvent ?

-Justement, je ne me rappelle jamais de ce que j'ai écrit sur le devoir avant.

-Alors la personne doit également utiliser un sort de confusion sur Toi.

-Alice ?

-Non Lily, ça doit être ça. Je ne vois rien d'autre à part que tu n'apprennes plus tes leçons, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Si tu vois autre chose, n'hésite pas.

-Mais je ne vois pas qui pourrais me faire ça.

-Quelqu'un qui a été jaloux quand tu es devenue meilleure dans toutes les matières que tu as pris.

-Je ne vois personne.

-Rogue a été très jaloux de Toi quand tu lui as volé sa place de premier en potion.

-Non, Severus ne me ferait jamais ça. On est ami.

Lily réfléchit pendant quelques secondes quand un visage et un nom lui vinrent en tête.

-Mais je me souviens Potter aussi était jaloux.

-James ? Tu dois te tromper, il est adorable comme mec.

-Non, tu dis ça parce qu'il t'a retourné le cerveau. Il veut que j'aie des mauvaises notes ainsi que je me retrouve seul. C'est sûr que c'est lui.

-Lily ? Arrête de le juger ainsi, tu ne le connais pas réellement. James n'est pas le garçon que tu penses.

-Tu vois, il t'a retourné le cerveau, avant tu n'aurais jamais dit ça sur Potter. C'est sûr, c'est lui. Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe celui-là. On ne lance pas un sort à Lily Evans sans en connaître les conséquences. Maintenant, il est tard. Il faudrait mieux que tu rentres à ton dortoir avant que le couvre feu soit dépassé. Ne dis rien à Potter, je me chargerai de lui demain.

Alice ne répliqua rien et sortit de la salle commune. Mais qu'est-ce qui passait par la tête de Lily ? James était un mec adorable et Alice avait appris à le connaître durant ces nombreuses heures passaient avec lui. Il n'était pas du tout le mec qu'il montrait à tout le monde. C'était un mec sympathique, attentionné et qui faisait toujours très attention à son entourage. La preuve, il lui avait proposé de rester avec eux quand il avait remarqué qu'elle était souvent seule parce que son copain était parti et que Lily préférait réviser. Ces vrais que des fois, il était pénible mais comme tout le monde. Il n'avait pas pu faire ça, c'était impossible.

Et malgré ce que Lily disait, Alice était convaincu que c'était plutôt Rogue qui avait fait le coup. La préfète-en-chef avait beau être amie avec lui, sa meilleure amie ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture. Elle n'était pas pour les blagues que lui faisaient les Maraudeurs mais elle n'était pas non plus pour être ami un jour avec lui.

Quand à l'idée de Lily comme quoi James lui avait retourné le cerveau, elle était complément débile. Le jeune homme n'aurait jamais osé la toucher, sachant très bien que Frank serait capable de débarquer et aussi parce qu'il était son ami. En tant que tel, il n'aurait jamais touché à la petite amie de son ami. Au contraire, il la surveillerait, ce que James faisait très bien. Quand un mec s'approchait trop d'elle, il le virait immédiatement en lui disant d'aller voir ailleurs. Il était devenu en quelque sorte le grand frère d'Alice aider par Sirius et Remus.

La jeune fille était divisée en deux : entre sa meilleure amie et celui qui jouait un rôle de grand frère. Lily lui avait demandé de ne rien dire à James mais la jeune fille ne savait pas trop si elle devait obéir ou pas. Lily était peut-être sa meilleure amie mais quand elle l'avait laissé tomber, James avait été là pour s'occuper d'elle. Du coup, elle ne savait que faire. Une partie d'elle voulait ne rien dire à James de peur de perdre Lily et l'autre voulait lui dire pour se venger de Lily et pour que James ne souffre pas trop.

Pendant le chemin pour retourner à la tour des Gryffondors, Alice réfléchit à son problème que malheureusement elle n'arriva pas à résoudre. Mais lorsqu'elle rentra dans la salle commune est qu'elle vit les Maraudeurs au coin du feu en train de parler et surtout Remus qui lui souriait, elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Lily lui avait interdit de le dire à James mais pas à un des autres garçons. Si elle le disait à Remus ou Sirius, ils pourraient ensuite prévenir James et la jeune fille n'aurait pas trahi Lily d'une certaine manière. Oui c'est ce qu'elle allait faire. De plus, si elle en parlait avec Remus, il pourrait mieux l'aider que Sirius, étant un garçon plus réfléchit.

-Remus, je peux te parler ? l'appela Alice en se dirigent vers eux.

-Bien sûr, fit-il.

-Seul à seul, s'il te plait.

-Dis-le si on te dérange Alice, s'exclama Sirius.

-Désolée mais c'est personnelle. Remus ?

Le jeune homme se leva et suivit Alice jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle commune.

-Il faut que tu m'aides, c'est très important ça concerne James et Lily. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Je veux bien t'aider mais explique-moi.

-En faite, Lily m'a dit qu'elle avait des mauvaises notes depuis un petit moment alors qu'elle est sûre de réussir ses contrôles. De plus, elle ne se rappelle plus de ce qu'elle met dedans quand le professeur lui rend. Tu me suis ?

-Oui, vas-y continu.

-Lily m'a ensuite sorti en rigolant que peut-être quelqu'un la droguer pour qu'elle ait des mauvaises notes. Je lui ai dit que c'était peut-être vrai et du coup, je lui ai dit de chercher qui avait été jaloux quand elle avait pris la première place dans toutes les matières. Bien sûr, Moi j'ai tout de suite pensé à Rogue mais Lily n'est pas d'accord.

-Ok mais je ne vois pas ce que James vient faire dedans.

-Remus ! ! ! Elle pense que c'est James et non Rogue. Elle en est persuadée, après tout elle déteste James et Rogue est son ami.

-Mais James n'aurait jamais fait ça, surtout à elle.

-C'est ce que j'ai essayé de lui expliquer mais elle croit qu'il m'a retourné le cerveau. Elle ne va pas bien du tout. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle veut se venger, elle va sûrement l'engueuler mais cette fois il n'y est pour rien.

-Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça, c'est à James qu'il faut le dire.

-Justement, le problème c'est que Lily m'a interdit d'en parler à James mais il est, tout comme Lily, mon ami. Alors je me suis dit que peut-être je pourrai te le dire et Toi tu lui dirais à ton tour. En quelque sorte, je ne trahis pas Lily puisque je ne l'ai pas dit à James mais à Toi. Non ?

-Tu contournes ce qu'elle t'a demandé de ne pas faire, Alice. Ça pourrait ne pas lui plaire car elle saura que c'est Toi qui as vendu la mèche même si ce n'est pas directement à James. Je suis d'accord avec Toi, James doit être mis au courant mais si elle te l'a interdit, tu ne peux rien faire.

-Mais tu peux lui dire Toi.

-Non je ne le ferais pas car je ne veux pas que Lily t'en veuille. Je me sentirai responsable si elle ne te parle plus. Désolé Alice.

-Mais on ne va quand même pas rien faire pour James ? Il faut le prévenir.

-Alice, calme-toi. Pour demain, on ne peut rien faire pour James. Il se fera engueuler une nouvelle fois mais je te promets que avec Sirius, on ramènera la vérité. Et que James sera innocenté. Cela te va ?

-Oui mais non. James va m'en vouloir, je suis sûre qu'il va se douter que j'étais au courant. Il va me détester de ne lui avoir rien dit.

-Non il comprendra. Il sait très bien que ton amitié avec Lily est très importante pour Toi. Je t'assure qu'il ne t'en voudra pas et si c'est le cas, je lui expliquerais que tu ne pouvais rien faire sans que Lily ne t'en veuille.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais. Va au lit maintenant. Ne t'en fait pas pour lui, il s'en sort toujours. Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit avec Sirius, on mènera l'enquête.

Remus ne laissa pas le temps à Alice de lui répondre qu'il retourna près des autres Maraudeurs. Sirius lui demanda ce qu'elle lui voulait mais il ne lui répondit pas et remit le sujet dont ils parlaient avant qu'elle ne vienne demander à Remus de venir pour discuter.

Quand à la jeune fille, elle monta dans son dortoir et se mit au lit s'en attendre en repensant à ce que lui avait dit Remus. Alice espérait vraiment que le jeune homme avait raison et que James ne lui en voudrait pas de lui avoir cacher ça. Elle s'endormit sur cette pensée.

**Fin du chapitre**

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

**Alors ça va a plu ?**

**Vous en dites quoi ?**

**Vous voulez la suite ?**

**Cette fois le prochain chapitre s'appelle bien « La dispute ».**

**Je vous dis à bientôt.**

**Bizous.**


	3. Chapitre 2 : La Dispute

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, seule l'histoire est à Moi.

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre. Didi a réussi à corriger les chapitres 3 et 4, part contre le 5 non. Je vais essayer de ne pas trop vous les mettre à la suite pour que l'attende du dernier se fasse moins sentir lol.

**Merci à Puky, malliia, Ninie63 et silvermirror lily pour leurs reviews.**

**Et merci à Didi.**

Bonne lecture.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

**Les mauvaises notes**

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Chapitre 2_

_La dispute_

Le lendemain quand Alice se réveilla, elle eut un nœud dans l'estomac en se rappelant ce qui c'était passé la veille avec Lily. Et aussi ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui entre James et Lily. Malgré l'envie qu'elle eut de rester au fond de son lit, elle se leva et partit prendre une bonne douche avant que les autres jeunes filles du dortoir se lèvent à leur tour. Quand elle fut prête, elle descendit dans la grande salle et y retrouva Lily assise à la table des Gryffondors toute seule. La jeune Gryffondor semblait pensante.

-Alors tu réfléchis ? lui demanda Alice en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

-Oui.

-De ce qu'on a parlé hier soir ?

-Oui.

-Tu as changé d'avis, tu penses que j'ai raison et que c'est Rogue ?

-Non je réfléchis à ce que je peux faire à Potter pour me venger.

-Mais Lily, ce n'est pas lui. J'en suis certaine.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que James est un mec gentil et qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Lily, tu ne peux pas penser ça de lui, tu ne le connais pas réellement.

-Et Toi, tu pense bien la même chose de Severus alors que tu ne le connais pas comme Moi je le connais. Alors maintenant arrête de protéger Potter.

A ce moment, les Maraudeurs rentrèrent dans la grande salle et s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles sans oublier de faire un petit signe à Alice. Durant le petit déjeuner, Alice n'arrêta pas de jeter des regards en coin à Lily ainsi qu'à James, en espérant que sa meilleure amie n'irait pas voir le Maraudeur. Mais manque de pot, quand Lily eut fini son petit déjeuner, elle se leva pour se diriger vers les Maraudeurs. Arriver à la hauteur de James, Sirius mit un coup de coude à ce dernier pour qu'il se tourne vers la jeune fille.

-Oui Evans ? fit-il en la voyant.

-Faut qu'on parle Potter.

-Je suis tout à Toi ma jolie Evans. Que puis-je faire pour te faire plaisir ?

-Arrête de penser que tu réussiras à être au dessus de Moi dans les cours. Je suis plus forte que Toi et ce n'est pas avec ce que tu me fais que je n'arriverai pas à garder ma place de première de la classe.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Vas-y fait ton ignorant Potter mais tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça et faudra bien que tu payes pour ce que tu m'as fait.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as Evans, intervint Sirius, mais il va falloir te calmer. De plus, on ne sait même pas ce que tu reproches à James. Il ne t'a rien fait alors va voir ailleurs si on y est.

-Il sait très bien ce que je lui reproche mais il ne l'avouera jamais, c'est qu'un dégonflé. Je me demande bien ce qu'il fit à Gryffondor, il n'a rien de courageux.

-Tu commences vraiment à m'énerver Evans. Si il y a bien quelqu'un qui ne doit pas être à Gryffondor c'est Toi. Alors maintenant dégage avant que je frappe pour la première fois une fille.

-Sirius ? Laisse-là, fit James. Si ça l'amuse de m'engueuler devant toute la grande salle. En quelque sorte, tu te venges Evans de mon harcèlement depuis presque quatre ans. Et bien, je vais t'apprendre que maintenant, je ne te ferais plus rien. Tu n'en vaux pas le coup. Je préfère me retaper des filles tous les cinq matins que d'essayer de sortir avec une fille qui n'a pas de cœur. Par contre, j'espère que tu t'en mordras les doigts et que je ne serais pas tout seul à souffrir dans mon coin, termina James avant de se lever et de sortir de la grande salle la tête haute.

Quand il fut sorti, tous les yeux pivotèrent vers Lily et celle-ci se sentit mal. Du coup, elle sortit à son tour de la grande salle et se dirigea vers son premier cours de la journée en espérant que ce n'était pas ça qu'avait fait James. Voyant ses deux meilleurs amis partirent, Alice rebaissa la tête et se concentra sur son bol de céréales quand elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Tu as eu raison Remus, James s'est très bien débrouillé tout seul.

-Oui mais ce qu'il lui a dit, a dû lui faire du mal car James est véritablement fou amoureux de Lily même si celle-ci ne le croit pas.

-Je le sais Remus, je le sais. Mais on ne refait pas Lily. Tu as expliqué la situation à Sirius ou pas ?

-Non, j'attends ce soir quand James ira faire du Quidditch pour se détendre de cette journée.

-Comment tu sais qu'il ira faire du Quidditch ? Il ne me semble pas qu'il y ait entraînement ce soir.

-Non il n'y a pas d'entraînement mais James a pris l'habitude de se rendre sur le terrain pour se défouler après une engueulade avec Lily. Du coup, je suis sûr que je pourrai parler à Sirius sans avoir un prétexte pour qu'on s'éloigne du dortoir.

-D'accord.

-Bon je vais te laisser, je vais aller voir avec les gars où se trouve James. En espérant qu'il n'ait fait aucune bêtise.

-Moi aussi, il faut que j'aille retrouver Lily.

-Sûrement devant la salle de cours, déclara Remus.

-Oui c'est ce que je pense. Allez à plus tard Mumu.

-A plus.

Remus partit rejoindre Sirius et Peter et quand se fut fait, ils partirent à la recherche de James, non s'en s'aider de la carte du Maraudeur. Quand à Alice, elle partit devant la salle de cours où elle retrouva Lily en pleine réflexion. Elle devait penser à ce que lui avait dit James et avec un peu de chance, elle trouverait bizarre qu'il ne voie pas de quoi elle l'accusait cette fois. Peut-être Lily se rendra compte que ce n'est pas à cause de James qu'elle n'arrive plus à avoir de bonnes notes mais à cause de son ami Severus Rogue. Alice s'approcha de son amie et l'appela car Lily ne l'avait pas remarqué.

-Lily, ça va ?

-Ha Alice, tu es là.

-Oui. Alors ça va ?

-Oui oui très bien.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Non. Pourquoi Potter n'a pas avoué ? D'habitude, il adore prendre les mérites qu'il a, alors pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ?

-Peut-être parce que cette fois, ce n'est pas lui, proposa Alice.

-Tu dis des bêtises. Ça ne peut être que lui. Personne d'autre ne me ferait une chose pareille, ils ont tous peur de Moi et de mon statut.

-Les Serpentards n'ont pas peur de Toi, fit-elle remarquer.

-Certains si mais les autres ne peuvent pas être jaloux que je leur ais piqué la place de premier car ils ne l'ont jamais été.

-Oui mais ça se trouve, un qui a peur, a décidé de se rebeller.

-Tu ne penserais pas à quelqu'un en particulier ? fit menaçante Lily.

-Tu sais très bien à qui je pense et je reste sur cette supposition même si elle ne te plaît pas.

-Mais arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Severus ne me ferait jamais ça. On se connaît depuis nos huit ans. C'est lui qui m'a apprit que la magie existait.

-Pense ce que tu veux mais je suis persuadée que c'est lui. James tient trop à Toi pour te faire ça. Tu penses qu'il n'a jamais été sérieux quand il te demandait de sortir avec lui, peut-être au début il ne l'était pas, mais à force il l'était. Il t'aime vraiment Lily.

-Alice, arrête. Tu es ma meilleure amie, tu devrais être de mon côté et non du sien.

Les filles ne le remarquèrent pas mais plusieurs personnes commençaient à arriver pour assister à leur premier cours. Les Maraudeurs arrivèrent également quelques secondes après et purent entendre ce que répondait Alice à Lily.

-Tu es mon amie mais James aussi, fit-elle un peu plus fort. C'est grâce à lui que je ne me suis pas retrouvée seule quand tu as décidé de t'enfermer dans ta salle commune pour bosser comme une malade. Alors désolée de n'être pas tout à fait de ton côté mais dans cette histoire je me retrouve entre vous deux et cela me déplait. Je ne peux pas choisir entre vous. Je vous adore autant l'un que l'autre.

Le professeur arriva à ce moment et sans que Lily n'ait le temps de lui répondre, Alice rentra dans la salle suivit par les autres élèves de son année. La jeune fille alla s'installer au fond de la salle au contraire de d'habitude où elle se mettait au premier rang avec Lily. Quelques secondes après qu'elle se soit assise, quelqu'un s'installa à côté d'elle.

-J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure à Evans. Je suis très touché que tu tiennes autant à elle qu'à Moi alors que ça ne fait que très peu de temps qu'on se parle.

-…

-Par contre, je suis désolé que tu te trouves à chaque fois entre nous deux quand on se dispute. Tu sais, je ne ferais jamais rien qui ferait que tu perdes l'amitié de Lily.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser James. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Cette dispute n'aurait jamais dû avoir lui, entre Toi et Lily. Mais elle est butée et ne me croit pas quand je lui ai donné mon point de vue.

-De quoi tu parles ? Tu sais ce que Lily me reproche parce que Moi ça m'échappe ?

-Je ne préfère rien te dire, tu vas autrement te mettre en colère mais je te promets que Lily saura bientôt la vérité et qu'elle sera obligée d'avouer que tu n'y es pour rien.

-C'est de ça dont tu as parlé avec Remus hier soir ?

-Oui mais ne fait rien pour savoir, s'il te plait James. Fais-nous confiance ou fait plutôt confiance à Remus. Il sait ce qu'il a à faire et réussira.

-D'accord, si tu le dis.

-Tu sais ce que tu as dit à Lily à propos que tu arrêtais de lui courir après ? Je sais que ça t'a fait beaucoup de peine et j'espère tout comme Toi que cela va lui faire ouvrir les yeux car elle manque vraiment quelque chose en n'étant pas avec Toi.

-Merci Alice.

-Si Miss Bird et Monsieur Potter, voulez bien arrêter de discuter et se mettez plutôt à suivre mon cours, ça ne serait pas mal, leur fit leur professeur.

-Excusez-nous professeur, répondit Alice en baissant la tête.

-Cette fois ça passe mais que ça ne se reproduise pas, répondit-il en retournant à l'explication du cours d'aujourd'hui.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que James reparle à Alice.

-Je suis désolé que le professeur t'ait fâché, s'excusa-t-il en sachant qu'Alice était une sorte d'élèves models qui ne discutait jamais pendant les cours.

-Ce n'est rien James. Suivons le cours maintenant, si tu veux bien, répondit-elle en retournant à ses parchemins.

Les deux jeunes Gryffondors ne se reparlèrent plus du cours comme l'avait demandé Alice. De son côté, Lily était triste de s'être fâchée avec sa meilleure amie à cause de James. Elle décida qu'à la fin du cours, elle devait aller la voir et s'excuser en espérant qu'elle accepte de lui pardonner.

A la fin du cours, elle alla donc la retrouver et s'excusa de s'être comportée ainsi. Elle lui promit également de ne plus se fâcher avec elle à cause d'un garçon, cela n'en valait pas la peine. Cette histoire fut vite oubliée pour Lily mais pas pour Alice. Bien sûr, elle ne lui en voulait pas mais elle espérait que Lily s'excusera peut-être un jour aussi pour ce qu'elle avait dit à James.

Alice espérait réellement que Remus et Sirius arriveraient à prouver que James n'était pour rien dans cette histoire. Et si possible bientôt car plus longtemps cela prendrait et plus longtemps Lily se fâcherait contre James à cause de ses notes. Et plus longtemps aussi, elle se retrouverait entre eux deux, ce qu'elle détestait.

**Fin du chapitre**

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

**Alors ?**

**Il vous a plut ?**

**Vous voulez le troisième qui s'appelle « La découverte » ?**

**Alors qui va découvrir quoi ?**

**Je vous laisse y réfléchir, donnez-moi vos avis.**

**A bientôt.**

**Bizous.**


	4. Chapitre 3 : La Découverte

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, seule l'histoire est à Moi.

Désolée pas le temps de parler lol. Je viens de publier la suite de « La Vie Pas Si Parfaite De Lily », du coup je vous publie la suite de cette fiction aussi. J'espère que vous êtes content lol.

**Merci à Ninie63, Puly, silvermorror lily et nini **_(je suis heureuse que tu aimes ce que j'écris _:) _)_** merci pour vos reviews.**

**Merci à Didi aussi.**

Bonne lecture.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

**Les mauvaises notes**

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Chapitre 3_

_La découverte_

Comme Remus l'avait dit à Alice, il expliqua toute l'histoire le soir à Sirius quand James partit voler. Sirius en fut stupéfait de cette histoire invraisemblable. Droguer quelqu'un pour devenir premier de la classe, c'était hallucinant pour Sirius qui ne pensait pas que quelqu'un pourrait faire une chose pareil. Mais quand Remus lui apprit qu'Alice soupçonnait Rogue, il déclara que ce mec en était bien capable juste pour retrouver sa place de premier en potion même si cette personne était une amie. De plus, si c'était vraiment Rogue, il devait bien rire en voyant que c'était James qui se prenait tout à sa place. Cela le venger en quelque sorte de tout ce que James lui avait fait et continuait de lui faire.

Sirius proposa d'aller trouver Rogue et de tout faire pour qu'il dise la vérité mais Remus ne fût pas de cet avis. Il trouva que c'était mieux de le prendre sur le fait. Et de découvrir aussi comment il faisait pour droguer Lily, sans que cette dernière ne s'en rende compte.

Remus lui expliqua ce qu'Alice pensait de comment il pouvait faire. C'est-à-dire lui faire boire une potion par un quelconque moyen et de lui lancer un sort de confusion pour qu'elle ne se rappelle plus de ce qu'elle écrivait dans ses devoirs. Sirius proposa que peut-être il lui mettait la potion dans son petit déjeuner. Après tout, c'était simple d'aller dans les cuisines du château et de demander un petit service aux elfes de maison qui se faisaient toujours un plaisir de le faire sans savoir si c'était mal ou bien. Sirius le savait pour l'avoir expérimenter plusieurs fois avec James pour faire une blague aux Serpentards.

Remus apprit également à Sirius que James ne savait pas de quoi Lily l'accusait et qu'il ne fallait sous aucun prétexte lui dire. Alice avait parlé au jeune homme en cours et lui avait expliqué que les garçons étaient sur le coup mais qu'ils ne pourraient rien lui dire de peur qu'il se mette en colère. Pour cette règle, Sirius ne fut pas tout à fait d'accord car il déclara que James avait le droit de savoir étant le premier concerner. Mais Remus réussit à le convaincre que c'était mieux qu'il ne sache rien pour le moment et que ça serait plus simple si James ne s'en mêlait pas. Au bout d'un moment, Sirius accepta à la seul condition que dès qu'ils auraient des preuves contre Rogue, ils diraient tout à James, Remus acquiesça.

C'est donc ainsi que Sirius et Remus devinrent des enquêteurs avec l'aide de Peter qui devait occuper James pendant qu'ils partaient à la recherche de renseignements.

En premier lieu, Sirius décida qu'ils devaient aller faire un tour dans les cuisines. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de change, les elfes de maison pourraient les aider pour savoir si c'était bien par ici que la potion passait si c'était une potion.

En arrivant là-bas, les elfes leur sautèrent dessus pour savoir ce qu'ils désiraient manger. Au départ, Sirius allait commander mais se souvint de leur mission et reprit conscience.

-Nous ne souhaitons rien manger, fit le jeune homme sérieusement.

-Que souhaitez-vous alors ? demanda un elfe.

-Un renseignement.

-Les elfes ne donnent pas de renseignement Monsieur, nous sommes désolés.

-Ce que mon ami ne vous dit pas, c'est que c'est très important. Cela concerne la préfète-en-chef de Poudlard, Lily Evans, déclara Remus.

-Quelle est votre question Monsieur ? Si Liz peut vous répondre, elle vous répondra.

-Nous voudrions savoir si un élève n'aurait pas demandé à un des elfes de maison de mettre un liquide dans le petit déjeuner de Miss Evans tous les matins depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines ? demanda poliment le jeune loup-garou.

Les elfes de maison se regardèrent tous et commencèrent à s'agiter.

-Liz est désolée mais elle ne peut rien dire, ainsi que les autres elfes de maison. Nous avons des ordres et devons les respecter quoi qu'il arrive.

-Donc quelqu'un vous l'a demandé, en conclut Sirius. Mais vous devez nous dire qui sait, c'est très importante. Ce que cette personne vous demande de faire est mal. A cause de cette potion, Evans a des mauvaises notes et elle croit que c'est de la faute de James Potter alors qu'il n'y est pour rien.

-Liz ne peut pas. Elle ne peut rien dire. C'est défendu.

-D'accord, nous n'insistons pas plus, fit Remus. Merci quand même d'avoir pris quelques minutes pour nous écouter.

-Mais Remus…

Le jeune loup-garou ne laissa pas le temps à Sirius de finir sa phrase qu'il le tirait en dehors des cuisines. Quand le tableau se referma, Sirius se dégagea de Remus et l'attaqua.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit ? Si tu m'avais laissé la cuisinée, on aurait su qui lui demandait de faire ça.

-Sirius, tu n'as pas remarqué que tous les elfes étaient agités et que Liz allait se punir si elle nous révélait qui c'était. De plus, les autres elfes lui seraient sûrement tombés dessus pour ne pas avoir protégé leur secret.

-Mais du coup, nous ne savons pas qui c'est.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on le découvrira. Maintenant qu'on sait que cela vient bien des cuisines. On va surveiller les allés et venus grâce à la carte.

-Mais il a dû déjà donner la potion aux elfes.

-Oui mais il doit sûrement leur rendre visite pour leur en redonner. La potion ne doit pas durer éternellement. Et c'est là qu'on le coincera.

-Oui mais en attendant, Evans va continuer à boire cette potion et elle va continuer de s'en prendre à James.

-Non, viens on va à la bibliothèque pour essayer de trouver une formule qu'on pourrait lancer à Lily pour que ses notes soient moins catastrophiques sans éveiller les soupçons de la personne.

-La bibliothèque ? Mais tu sais que je n'ai jamais vraiment mis les pieds dedans sauf pour ton problème de fourrure et la carte. En faite, les seules fois où j'y suis allé c'étaient pour mes amis.

-Lily n'est peut-être pas ton ami mais c'est ta préfète-en-chef et dit Toi que tu fais ça pour James, donc ton ami. Alors tu ne vas pas te défiler et venir avec Moi pour bosser un peu, fit avec un sourire Remus en tirant Sirius par le bras dans le pays de la bibliothécaire.

Ils passèrent toute leur après-midi à la bibliothèque mais malheureusement ne trouvèrent rien pour le moment qui pourrait aider Lily en attendant qu'il trouve celui qui fabrique cette potion. Ils y retournèrent même le lendemain et à chaque fin de cours mais rien.

A côté de ça, ils se relayaient également pour surveiller la carte espérant voir chaque jour une personne se dirigeait aux cuisines. Plusieurs fois, ils virent sur la carte, une personne se rendant aux cuisines mais voyant le prénom ils savaient que c'était impossible que ça soit elle. Remus connaissait à peu près toutes les personnes de Poudlard et savait que les personnes qui se rendaient aux cuisines n'étaient pas des septièmes années, donc pas la personne qu'ils recherchaient.

Au bout de recherche poussé pendant une semaine, Remus réussit à trouver une formule pour aider Lily. C'était un sort qu'il devait lui jeter tous les matins et cela permettait ainsi de réduire l'efficacité de la potion. Il le fit notamment pendant deux mois lorsqu'ils avaient des contrôles. Car en l'espace de deux mois, ils ne trouvèrent pas la personne qui réalisait les potions mais ne désespérèrent pas pour autant en continuant leur recherche.

Grâce à ce sortilège, Lily arrêta de s'énerver contre James mais à la place commença à déprimer sérieusement. Elle s'était confiée une fois à Alice et lui avait avoué que le petit jeu que James avait mis en place en quatrième année lui manquait. Le jeune homme ne lui adressait plus la parole et ayant des notes convenables, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui crier dessus surtout que cela ne lui faisait rien.

Alice avait bien sûr tout racontait à Remus pour essayer de trouver une solution et également pour savoir comment ça se faisait que Lily se trouvait dans cet état. Remus en conclut que c'était parce que Lily était amoureuse de James mais qu'elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

De son côté, James s'était un peu renfermé sur lui-même. Remus et Sirius qui n'étaient jamais présent et Lily à qui il ne parlait plus. Il y avait bien Peter qui passait tout son temps avec lui mais ce n'était pas la même chose, James aurait préféré que ce soit Sirius ou Remus. Surtout que Lily lui manquait, malgré ce que pensait la jeune fille, il était réellement amoureux d'elle et ne pas pouvoir lui parlait même pour après se prendre une gifle était un supplice. Il savait que si les garçons étaient de moins en moins présent, c'était pour l'innocenter. Mais de quoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais il avait promit à Alice de ne pas le découvrir et il tiendrait sa promesse. En parlant d'elle, elle passait également du temps avec lui mais elle devait aussi rester avec Lily.

James n'était plus habitué depuis ses onze ans à être la plupart du temps seul. Quand il était petit, il l'était constamment, étant fils unique et ayant ses deux parents Aurors. Mais depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard, il avait toujours été entouré des trois autres Maraudeurs. Le jeune homme espérait vraiment que cette histoire d'innocence allait bientôt toucher à son terme, afin qu'il retrouve Sirius et Remus pour faire des blagues aux Serpentards.

Un autre mois passa, il était fin Mars. Remus et Sirius continuaient de chercher à la bibliothèque mais cela ne donnait rien.

-Remus, on ne trouvera rien de plus. Autant s'intéressait plus à la carte qu'à ces bouquins poussiéreux.

-Sirius ? soupira le jeune loup-garou.

-Lunard, tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. Ça fait trois mois environ qu'on regarde dans tous les livres de la bibliothèque en ne trouvant qu'un petit sort que tu dois t'amuser à lancer à chaque fois qu'on a un contrôle. On ne trouvera jamais rien de plus. S'il te plait, arrêtons de chercher et concentrons-nous sur Rogue ou celui qui fait cette potion.

-Oui tu as raison. De plus, j'ai remarqué que James ne le prend pas très bien. Peter est tout le temps avec lui mais au vu de la tête qu'il fait à chaque fois qu'il nous voit, j'en déduis que ce n'est pas la même chose sans nous.

-Je n'aime pas le voir ainsi. Déjà qu'il est triste à cause d'Evans, alors savoir qu'il l'est encore plus à cause de nous me fait de la peine.

-A Moi aussi, ça me fait de la peine. Mais cette histoire va être bientôt réglée.

-Ça fait un mois que tu me dis ça.

-Sirius, en trois mois, on a vu aucun septième année allait au cuisine. Le septième qui empoisonne Lily va bientôt y retourner c'est obligé. Avec un chaudron, on ne peut faire une potion qui ne tient que trois mois si on l'utilise régulièrement. Il ne va pas tarder à y retourner.

-Moi je suis d'avis qu'on devrait surveiller plus Rogue que les autres. Il va devoir la refaire cette potion et pour cela, il a besoin d'une salle jamais utilisée et où il peut se rendre sans attirer l'œil des personnes qui l'entourent. Sauf qu'il ne connaît pas la carte du Maraudeur.

-Oui c'est vrai.

-Je propose que quand on regarde la carte, on ne perde pas Rogue d'un œil mais qu'on surveille également les cuisines. Tu en dis quoi ?

-Je suis d'accord. De toute façon, on n'a pas le choix pour que cette histoire se finisse enfin et que James retrouve le sourire. Avec un peu de chance, Lily sera tellement contente de savoir enfin qui la drogue qu'elle tombera dans les bras de James.

-Hé d'habitude c'est Moi qui dit des choses idiotes pas Toi, se plaignit Sirius.

-Désolé. Faut bien changer les habitudes quelques fois.

Comme l'avait dit Sirius, les garçons occupèrent la fin du mois de Mars à suivre Rogue comme un chien sur la carte sans oublier de jeter un coup d'œil de temps en temps du côté des cuisines.

Vu qu'ils n'allaient plus à la bibliothèque, ils restèrent de nouveau de plus en plus avec James. Et vu qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être deux à surveiller la carte, James se retrouvait de moins en moins seul avec Peter. Les garçons virent que cela faisait du bien au Maraudeur et en furent heureux.

Du coup, Alice vint moins souvent vers eux maintenant que James avait retrouvé les garçons. La jeune fille devait rester auprès de Lily qui déprimait de plus en plus mais cette fois pas à cause de ses notes mais à cause de James. Elle râlait quand même de temps en temps pour ses notes quand elle voyait qu'elle obtenait juste un Effort exceptionnel alors qu'avant elle obtenait un Optimal dans cette matière.

Mais sa déprime venait surtout du jeune homme. Ce même jeune homme qui depuis trois mois ne lui avait plus adressé un seul regard, ne lui avait plus dit un seul mot. Il avait fallu que James sorte complètement de sa vie pour qu'elle remarque qu'elle tenait énormément à lui et que leur petite guerre lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle avoua même à Alice à la fin Mars, qu'elle pensait être tombée amoureuse de James. Alice en fut toute heureuse mais ne le montra pas à sa meilleure amie. Après tout, le jeune homme ne parlait plus à Lily et Alice ne savait pas quand ils se reparleraient un jour.

Mais Alice avait espoir grâce à Remus et Sirius que le jour, où ses deux amis allaient enfin se reparler, était proche.

**Fin du chapitre**

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

**Alors ?**

**Vos réactions ?**

**Le prochain chapitre s'appelle « La vérité ».**

**Facile de savoir ce quoi ça va parler lol.**

**A bientôt.**

**Bizous.**


	5. Chapitre 4 : La Vérité

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, seule l'histoire est à Moi.

Et voilà le quatrième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Le cinquième et donc le dernier arrivera bientôt vu que Didi l'a corrigé lol.

**Merci à Nini63, silvermirror lily, nini et Puky de leurs reviews.**

**Et merci à Didi de prendre de son temps pour me lire.**

Bonne lecture.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

**Les mauvaises notes**

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Chapitre 4_

_La vérité_

Ils leur avaient fallu quatre mois mais ils avaient enfin toutes les preuves qui leur fallait pour prouver que leur ami n'y était pour rien. En faite, il y a un peu moins d'un mois, Sirius et Remus avaient vu grâce à la carte des Maraudeurs où Rogue faisait la potion. Ils avaient donc décidé avec l'aide d'Alice d'emmener Lily là-bas pendant que Rogue y serait pour lui prouver que James n'y était pour rien.

Ils décidèrent qu'Alice la conduirait là-bas vendredi soir à 21h55, cinq minutes avant que Rogue arrive. Les garçons avaient appris à James que bientôt il serait innocent et qu'avec un peu de chance, Lily voudrait se faire pardonner en devenant au moins son ami. James leur avait demandé de quoi l'accuser Lily. Après tout, ils pouvaient bien lui dire maintenant qu'il allait être innocenté mais Remus et Sirius ne lui dirent rien, lui disant qu'il l'apprendrait vendredi soir.

Les deux jours qui restaient à attendre passèrent et ils furent très longs pour James qui ne tenait plus en place. Lily, elle ne se doutait de rien, Alice ne lui ayant encore rien dit. Elle avait prévu de lui dire après le repas, vendredi soir, qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui montrer en dehors de la salle commune ou bien qu'elle avait envie de prendre l'air. Connaissant Lily, elle ne pourrait dire non à sa meilleure amie.

Les deux jours passèrent trop lentement pour James. Mais pour son bonheur, le vendredi soir arriva enfin. Pendant le repas, Remus dut le fâcher pour que James arrête enfin de faire l'idiot et qu'il mange quelque chose. Les élèves se trouvant au alentour d'eux, se mirent à rire d'entendre et de voir un Maraudeur se faire fâcher par un autre Maraudeur. Surtout quand le premier était James Potter. Bien sûr, Sirius non compatissant avec son meilleur ami, se mit également à rire de la tête que faisait James qui le foudroya du regard.

-Tu pourrais être de mon côté, au lieu de rigoler, lui fit-il.

-Ben non, répondit le jeune Black en rigolant encore plus.

-C'est beau l'amitié, souffla James avant de se lever de table pour aller dans la salle commune.

-Il est susceptible, fit Sirius.

-Comprends le Patmol.

-Oui c'est vrai avec ce qui va se passer ce soir, il a raison de l'être.

-Allez, viens, on va le rejoindre et tu vas pouvoir t'excuser, lui dit Remus.

-M'excuser ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Sirius, s'il te plait. James en a besoin alors pour une fois met ton égo de côté et obéit.

-D'accord Mumu.

Les deux garçons se levèrent à leur tour et allèrent rejoindre leur ami dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. En sortant, ils passèrent devant Lily et Alice. La première jeune fille était en train de parler avec une autre de son année et Remus en profita pour faire un sourire ainsi qu'un petit signe de tête à Alice que cette dernière comprit très bien. Personne ne capta leur échange silencieux à part Sirius qui était à côté de Remus, mais tant que c'était que lui ça allait.

Après avoir rejoint James, ils s'installèrent devant la cheminée et attendirent 21h30 pour sortir de la salle commune sans que cela ne paraisse bizarre aux autres élèves. Et surtout sans que Lily les voit car elle aurait trouvé bizarre qu'Alice lui dise à peine quelques minutes après de venir avec elle en dehors de la salle commune. Donc la préfète-en-chef ne les vit pas et dix minutes après Alice demanda à Lily qui était encore dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et non dans la sienne.

-Lily ? l'appela Alice.

-Oui.

-Tu veux bien venir avec Moi faire un tour dans les couloirs, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes.

-Mais ça va bientôt être le couvre feu et tu sais bien qu'on n'a pas le droit d'être dehors après.

-Allez Lilou, le couvre feu n'est qu'à 22h30. On a le temps de faire un tour. S'il te plait, s'il te plait dit oui.

La jeune fille regarda son amie pendant quelques secondes avant d'enfin lui répondre.

-Bon d'accord mais pas longtemps.

-Merci, merci, fit Alice en lui faisant un câlin.

Les deux jeunes filles mirent leurs capes et sortirent de la salle commune. Elles marchèrent pendant quelques minutes quand Lily se décida à parler de nouveau.

-On va où ? demanda-t-elle.

-Nulle part. On se promène comme ça.

-Prends-moi pas pour une courge. J'ai vu que tu regardais bien comme il faut le chemin qu'on prenait comme si tu savais où on allait. Alors réponds-moi Alice.

-Heu…

-Alice.

-Je ne peux pas pour le moment. Tu verras dans quelques minutes.

-Je ne veux pas attendre quelques minutes, je veux savoir maintenant, fit Lily en s'arrêtant.

-Lily, souffla son amie.

-Non Alice, je n'irai pas plus loin, si tu ne me dis pas où on va.

-Alors promets-moi que quand tu sauras où on va tu viendras quand même ?

-Je ne vais pas te promettre un truc comme ça, s'écria la préfète-en-chef.

-Lily, tu as confiance en Moi ?

-Oui.

-Alors promets ?

-Pff, bon je promets que je viendrais quand même. Ça te va ?

-Oui.

-Alors ?

-Ne te mets pas en colère. Remus et Sirius sont persuadés que ce n'est pas James qui fait en sorte que tes notes baissent…

-Alice…

-Attends, laisse-moi terminer. Ils ont fait des recherches et ont retrouvé le coupable. Donc là, on va les rejoindre et ils te montreront qui s'est. James sera aussi là mais il sait juste qu'on va là-bas pour l'innocenter. Il ne sait toujours pas de quoi tu l'as accusé et qui est le véritable coupable.

-Alice…

-S'il te plait Lily, tu as promis. Alors on va les rejoindre. Après tu n'es pas obligée de les croire. Tu en penseras ce que tu veux.

-Très bien, allons-y avant que je fasse demi-tour.

Les deux jeunes filles se remirent en route avec Alice en tête. Arriver au point de rendez-vous, les filles virent les trois garçons regardaient de chaque côté en espérant les voir arriver. Ce fut Sirius qui les vit en premier et qui alla à leur rencontre.

-Ha vous êtes enfin là, s'exclama-t-il.

-Oui on a dû s'arrêter en route car Lily a compris que je ne l'emmenais pas simplement se promener et j'ai dû lui expliquer où on allait.

-Et tu as quand même décidé de venir, dit le jeune homme à Lily. Tu m'étonnes beaucoup.

-Alice m'a fait promettre avant de me dire où on allait et pourquoi.

-Tu apprends vite petite Alice.

-Allez, tais-toi on va rejoindre les autres.

Ils allèrent rejoindre les deux autres jeunes hommes et Lily ne put s'empêcher de regarder James, ce qu'il fit également. La jeune fille lut dans ses yeux de la tristesse, de l'intrication et un peu de joie. Ce fut elle qui détourna en première les yeux pour se concentrer afin d'écouter Remus qui leur avait demandé leur attention.

-Bon Lily, on a voulu tout éclaircir et te prouver que James est innocent de ce que tu l'accuses. Ce que tu vas voir, va peut-être te faire un choc mais on n'a pas le choix, désolé.

-Vous allez me dire quand ce que Evans me reproche. J'en ai marre, je veux savoir.

Lily baissa les yeux mais les releva aussitôt pour les plonger dans le regard de James.

-Depuis plusieurs mois, mes notes ont considérablement baissé alors que je bosse comme une folle. Alice a émit l'hypothèse que quelqu'un me drogue pour que mes notes baissent. Depuis le début, j'étais persuadée que c'était Toi.

-Quoi ? ? ? ?

-Mais maintenant, je ne le crois plus.

-Ha bon ? Et pourquoi ?

-Heu…je ne peux pas te le dire. Mais j'aimerai bien savoir qui est cette personne, si ce n'est pas Toi.

-On va alors rentrer dans la pièce, intervint Remus. La personne est en train de faire la potion et tu pourras voir que ce n'est pas James.

-Mais comment avez-vous fait ?

-On te l'expliquera mais pas tout de suite, plus tard, fit Sirius. Remus ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte. Lily rentra dans la pièce en première et fut choquée de voir qui était devant le chaudron au milieu de la salle. La jeune femme n'aurait jamais pu penser que cette personne lui ferait ça. Elle avait confiance en lui et il s'en était servi pour la trahir.

Ayant entendu du bruit, le jeune homme se retourna pour tomber sur une Lily stupéfaite.

-Com…comment…as-tu pu ? s'exclama-t-elle. Je croyais qu'on était ami.

-Je…Lily…

-Non tais-toi Severus. Je ne veux pas que tu me sortes tes excuses bidon. Tu m'as drogué pour que mes notes chutes, jusqu'à que j'en devienne folle. Comment as-tu pu ?

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer Lily. Je ne voulais pas, je t'assure.

-Oui bien sûr. Mais vas-y parle avant que je ne te lance un sort.

-Mes camarades de dortoir se sont moqués de Moi comme quoi une fille de moldu arrivée à être au dessus de Moi en potion alors que je disais être le meilleur. Ils m'ont dit que si j'étais si bon que ça, j'arriverais à trouver une potion pour redevenir numéro un en potion et que Toi tu finirais dernière. Ils m'ont carrément mis au défit de le faire et je n'ai pas pu refuser.

-Tu n'as pas pu refuser ? Tu préférais que je gâche mon année, juste pour prouver aux Serpentards que tu étais le meilleur. Non mais je rêve. Moi qui te faisais confiance, je me suis mis le doigt dans l'œil. Je croyais que tu étais différent des autres Serpentards parce que tu m'avais montré ce qu'étais la magie et que tu as toujours été gentil avec Moi. En faite, je me suis trompée, tu es pire qu'eux. Tu n'as pas de cœur.

-Lily…

-Il n'y a pas de Lily.

-Mais comprends-moi. Je vis vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec des apprentis Mangemorts. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Je n'avais pas le choix.

-Quand on le veut, on a toujours le choix Severus. En plus, de ta faute, j'ai crié sur Potter devant toute la grande salle alors qu'il n'avait rien fait.

-Et alors ? Tu ne crois pas que j'allais m'en vouloir alors que tu hurlais sur lui.

-Tu n'as même pas culpabilisé ?

-Que Potter se fasse engueuler à ma place non, mais j'ai eu peur de cet instant. Que tu découvres tous.

-Tu crois que les amis de Potter n'allaient rien faire.

-Bien sûr Lupin et Black, j'aurai dû m'en douter.

-Hé oui Rogue. Tu sais très bien que quand tu t'en prends à un Maraudeur, tu t'en prends aux quatre, répliqua Sirius.

-Je crois que j'en ai assez vu comme ça, fit Lily. Je veux partir.

La jeune fille regagna la porte et était sur le point de partir quand elle se retourna vers Rogue.

-Je t'interdis de m'approcher. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de Toi et si mes notes sont toujours aussi pitoyable, je n'aurais aucun remord à aller voir Dumbledore pour te dénoncer. J'espère que tu m'as compris Rogue.

-Oui Evans.

Elle se retourna ensuite vers Potter.

-Désolée Po…James de t'avoir accusé sans preuve. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner.

-Tu es toute pardonnée Lily. Je sais que me présenter tes excuses doit être dur alors je ne te demanderai rien d'autre. A part peut-être qu'on devienne ami.

-Entendu James, ami, fit-elle en lui tendant sa main que le jeune homme prit afin de la serrée.

-Allez faire ça ailleurs, je vais vomir, s'exclama Rogue.

Lily lui jeta un regard noir avant de lâcher la main de James et de finalement partir. Alice voulut la suivre mais Remus la retint par l'épaule.

-Laisse-là seule pendant un petit moment. Je pense que ça lui fera du bien de réfléchir.

Et c'est ainsi que les Maraudeurs et Alice retournèrent à leur tour, non sans que James est menacé Rogue de lui faire subir mille tortures s'il n'arrêtait pas. Et que le jeune homme ne se priverait pas de lui envoyer des sorts quand il le verrait dans les couloirs pour lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait à Lily ainsi qu'à lui.

**Fin du chapitre**

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

**Alors ?**

**Il vous a plu ?**

**Vous voulez que je mette le dernier chapitre ?**

**Vous avez des critiques à faire ? lol**

**Je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite.**

**Bizous.**


	6. Chapitre 5 : L'Amour

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, seule l'histoire est à Moi.

Voici le dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Merci à Nini, Puky, silvermirror lily, Bella Black 2b et Ninie63 pour leurs reviews.**

**Et merci à Didi.**

Bonne lecture.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

**Les mauvaises notes**

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Chapitre 5_

_L'amour_

Le lendemain de la découverte de la trahison de Severus Rogue envers elle, Lily n'apparut pas au petit déjeuner, ainsi qu'au déjeuner et au dîner. Elle alla également à aucun de ses cours. Bien sûr, le professeur McGonagall se renseigna auprès d'Alice mais celle-ci n'avait pas revu Lily depuis qu'elle les avait laissé avec Rogue. De plus, Alice ne pouvait pas dire à leur professeur du pourquoi elle pensait que la préfète-en-chef n'était pas là. Elle lui déclara donc que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'était quand Lily était retournée dans ses appartements. Elle ajouta également que peut-être était-elle simplement malade et qu'elle était restée au lit.

Le professeur de métamorphose lui demanda d'aller la voir le soir après le dîner et de parler avec elle afin d'avoir plus de renseignements. Ce que fit bien sûr Alice, le soir mais la jeune fille n'était pas dans sa chambre. Elle retourna donc dans la salle commune et se dirigea immédiatement vers les Maraudeurs qui étaient installés devant la cheminée.

-Lily n'est pas dans ses appartements. Je ne sais pas où elle est et j'ai peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise. J'ai besoin de vous, fit Alice avec de la panique dans la voix.

Remus se leva du canapé et alla prendre Alice dans ses bras afin de la calmer.

-Chutt calme-toi Alice, on va la retrouver. James, tu peux…

-Oui, répondit le jeune homme en se levant pour partir dans leur dortoir.

Pendant ce temps, le jeune loup retourna s'asseoir en attirant Alice à côté de lui, tout en la gardant encore dans ses bras. Le jeune Potter revint deux minutes après avec un parchemin dans la main.

-C'est bon, je sais où elle est. Je vais y aller…seul, rajouta-t-il en voyant Sirius se lever. Je pense qu'elle se braquera moins si il n'y en a qu'un qui y va.

-Tu as raison James, va la voir. On t'attend là, fit Remus en caressant les cheveux de la jeune fille qu'il avait dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme mit sa cape qu'il avait pensé à prendre et rangea le parchemin dans la poche de son jean. Il sortit de la salle commune et prit immédiatement le chemin qui le conduirait aux grandes portes de Poudlard. Quand il fut dehors, sans se poser de questions, il se dirigea vers la forêt interdite mais resta à sa lisière.

Quelques mètres plus loin, il trouva Lily assit contre un arbre avec ses jambes repliées vers sa poitrine et ses bras les entourant. Elle avait également la tête relevée et regardait dans le vide. James s'approcha d'elle sans faire de bruit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui releva vers lui un visage ravagé par les larmes.

-James, murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune enleva sa cape et s'assit à côté d'elle pour ensuite l'attirer contre son torse, sans qu'elle ne proteste et il lui mit sa cape autour de ses épaules pour qu'elle ait moins froid car elle tremblait beaucoup. La jeune fille agrippa le pull du jeune homme et cacha son visage sur son torse.

-Je suis là Lily, c'est fini.

-Pourquoi…pourquoi il m'a fait ça ? Je croyais qu'on était ami. Je ne pensais pas que sa maison prendrait un jour le dessus sur lui. En plus, il m'a dit qu'il serait toujours là malgré nos maisons que ce n'était pas parce que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ne s'entendent pas qu'on devait arrêter de se parler. Il m'a menti. Et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir, même un tout petit peu alors que je devrais le détester mais je n'y arrive pas. Il a toujours été là. C'est lui qui m'a appris que j'étais une sorcière, c'est lui qui m'a appris ce que je devais savoir avant de rentrer à Poudlard, c'est lui qui a été là pour me consoler quand ma sœur a commencé à me détester. Je lui ai déjà pardonné une fois en cinquième année mais là je ne le ferais pas. Même si ça me fait mal. Il faut qu'il comprenne qu'il ne peut pas se rallier à Tu-Sais-Qui et espérait que je reste son ami car malgré ce qu'il m'a déjà dit, je sais qu'il ira vers lui. Ceux de son dortoir le poussent pour qu'il soit de leur côté. Ho James, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? sanglota-t-elle.

-Le souhait d'être bien vu par ceux de sa maison. Leur montrait qu'il était le meilleur mais au détriment de son amie, de Toi. Rogue savait que si tu le découvrais, il te perdrait mais il l'a fait quand même. Lily, je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand je dis ça mais Rogue est un Serpentard et cela depuis de nombreuses générations. Les Serpentards sont vils, rare sont ceux qui s'en veulent quand ils font du mal à leur ami ou alors les bons Serpentards évitent de leur en faire. Je suis désolé Lily mais Rogue n'en fait pas parti. Il n'a eu aucun remord à te faire du mal pour te faire souffrir et par la même occasion se vengeait de Moi. Je suis vraiment désolé, Lily.

-Ce n'est…ce n'est pas…de ta faute. C'est Severus, pas Toi.

-Oui mais j'ai de la peine pour Toi. Je sais que tu tenais très fort à lui et je suis désolé que tu découvres qu'il n'est pas l'ami que tu pensais.

-Il fallait peut-être mieux que je le découvre maintenant que plus tard.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais serra la jeune fille plus fortement contre lui tout en lui déposant un baiser sur les cheveux pour la réconforter. Une demi-heure passa sans qu'un seul mot ne soit échangé. Lily s'était calmée depuis un petit moment mais ne voulait pas quitter les bras réconfortant de James, elle se sentait si bien contre lui qu'elle voulait y rester le plus longtemps possible. C'est le jeune homme qui se décida à briser le silence.

-Tu sais Lily, je serais toujours là pour Toi.

-Oui je le sais.

La jeune fille se redressa sans quitter les bras du jeune homme et le regarda dans les yeux.

-James, je sais que je t'ai déjà présenté des excuses mais je m'en veux vraiment de ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Lily…

-Non laisse-moi terminer autrement la bonne décision que j'ai pris de tout te dire partira en fumer. Ces quelques mois, sans que tu ne me regardes, que tu me parles ou qu'on se fâche, ont été affreux. J'ai réalisé que nos disputes étaient importantes dans ma vie, que c'était la seule solution que j'avais trouvé pour te parler sans que cela paraisse bizarre. J'ai découvert que je tenais beaucoup plus à Toi que si tu n'avais été qu'un simple camarade. J'en ai énormément parlé avec Alice. Elle ne me l'a pas dit mais j'ai compris que c'était le revers de la médaille qui me revenait, que c'était ma bêtise de t'avoir repoussé durant toutes ces années. Et que si j'étais malheureuse à présent, c'était à Moi seule que je le devais et c'est bien vrai. Si j'avais ouvert les yeux avant, j'aurais vu que tu étais un garçon formidable, malgré tes quelques petits défauts qui font ton charme. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux.

-Lily, je ne t'en veux plus. Je t'assure. Pour Moi, c'est du passé, fit-il en lâchant Lily d'une main pour prendre son visage. Tu me crois quand je te dis que je t'ai entièrement pardonné.

-Oui mais j'ai autre chose à te dire, ajouta-t-elle un peu plus gêné.

-Quoi ?

-Pendant ces mois, j'ai bien réfléchi et je me suis rendu compte qu'en plus de me manquer, j'étais tombée amoureuse de Toi.

-…

-Ce n'est pas grave si ce n'est plus réciproque. Après tout, tu as dit Toi-même que…

Mais Lily n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que James avait déposé sa bouche sur celle de la jeune fille. Le baiser fut doux, timide et Lily y répondit, sa surprise passée. Ce fut le jeune homme qui m'y fin au baiser.

-Je t'aime toujours Lily. J'ai essayé de t'oublier mais c'est impossible. Tu comptes tellement pour Moi et t'entendre dire que tu es amoureuse de Moi est fabuleux. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir.

-Alors tais-toi et embrasse-moi pour me le montrer, fit-elle malicieusement.

James ne se fit pas prier et redéposa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille. Cette fois le baiser fut moins timide et le Gryffondor demanda même l'entrée de la bouche de Lily qui lui accorda non sans gémir de bien être.

Les deux Gryffondors restèrent de longues minutes et même peut-être une heure à s'embrasser sans que le reste compte. Pendant ce moment, ils ne pensèrent qu'à eux et à rien d'autre. Mais quand ils reprirent une nouvelle fois leur respiration, James déclara.

-On devrait rentrer. Les autres vont se faire du souci. Déjà que quand je suis parti, Alice était morte d'inquiète, elle avait peur que tu fasses une bêtise.

-Ho Alice. Je ne voulais pas. Je voulais juste réfléchir, être seule.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense qu'elle te comprendra. Allez, on y va, tu es frigorifiée. Tu vas attraper la mort. Ça serait dommage, maintenant qu'on s'est trouvé.

-Ho que oui ! Maintenant que je t'ai, je te garde James William Potter, fit-elle en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant qu'ils ne se relèvent.

Ils retournèrent dans leur salle commune main dans la main. Et ce que Remus vit dès qu'ils y entrèrent. Alice, elle, sauta sur Lily. A ce moment là, Sirius remarqua que son Cornedrue venait de lâcher la main de Lily et un immense sourire s'afficha sur son visage, sans oublier qu'il lança un clin d'œil à James.

-Tu étais où Lily ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude, s'exclama Alice en la relâchant.

-Désolée, j'avais besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir.

-Tu l'as retrouvé où Cornedrue ? lui demanda Sirius.

-A la lisière de la forêt interdite. Elle ne risquait rien, fit James pour Alice qui allait répliquer.

-Et vous n'avez pas un truc à nous annoncer ? fit malicieusement Sirius.

-Quel truc ? demanda Alice.

-Heu…, commença Lily en regardant James qui hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle pouvait continuer. James et Moi, on est…comment dire…ensemble, termina-t-elle.

-QUOI ? ? ? s'écria Alice. Mais c'est fantastique, ajouta-t-elle en serrant Lily dans ses bras et en allant ensuite faire pareil avec James. J'espérais tellement qu'un jour ça arriverait. Mais j'étais sûre que vous alliez vous mettre ensemble, surtout si Lily te révélait ce qu'elle ressentait pour Toi, ajouta la jeune fille à l'attention du Maraudeur à lunette.

-C'est bon Alice, on a compris. Tu es heureuse pour nous.

Lily regarda l'heure sur la grande horloge de la salle commune et remarqua qu'il était l'heure qu'elle rentre dans ses appartements avant qu'il ne soit l'heure du couvre feu.

-Je vais vous laisser. Ça va bientôt être l'heure du couvre feu.

-Je vais te raccompagner, s'exclama James en la prenant par la taille.

-Non tu vas te faire prendre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Un Maraudeur, ne se fait jamais prendre.

James la raccompagna donc devant ses appartements et avant de se séparer, ils s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait. Quand ils arrêtèrent leur baiser, James la garda dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui en posant sa tête sur celle de la jeune fille.

-Tu me manques déjà, murmura-t-il.

-James, on se voit demain matin.

-Je viendrais te chercher, fit-il.

-Je me lève trop tôt pour Toi.

-Mais non. Je te promets que je serais là, parole de Maraudeur.

Lily se sépara de lui et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de dire le mot de passe au tableau. Mais avant qu'elle rentre dans sa salle commune, James lui posa une dernière question.

-Comme ça, tu te lèves à quelle heure exactement ?

-A 6h30 et je pars à 7h pour prendre mon petit déjeuner.

-Aïe, ça va être dur mais je serais là, rigola James.

-A demain, Potter. Sois à l'heure.

-J'y serais, fit-il au tableau qui se refermait.

Et c'est ainsi que James et Lily se mirent ensemble pour le bonheur de leurs amis et à cause des mauvaises notes de Mademoiselle. Mais depuis ce jour, les notes de Lily remontèrent pour son bonheur. Grâce à James, elle s'enferma moins dans ses livres et profita plus de sa dernière année qui lui restait à passer à Poudlard avant d'entrer dans la vie des adultes.

Severus n'osa plus venir lui adresser la parole de peur qu'elle le rejette de nouveau et quand il vit qu'elle sortait avec James, il se dit que même s'il le voulait, il n'aurait aucune chance de lui parlait. Comme l'avait dit Lily à James, Severus devint un Mangemort entraînait par ceux de sa maison.

La suite pas besoin de la raconter. Comme tout le monde le sait, James et Lily se marièrent. Sirius fut le témoin de James. Quelques temps après Lily tomba enceinte et neuf mois après un James miniature montra le bout de son nez : Harry James Potter. Sirius fut le parrain et devint complètement gaga du petit. Mais quinze mois après sa naissance, Harry perdit ses parents et fut confier à sa tante Pétunia pour son plus grand malheur.

**Fin**

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

**Alors ?**

**Vous le trouvez comment ?**

**J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu et qu'il ne vous a pas déçu.**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu mon histoire.**

**A très bientôt avec les histoires autres qui sont en court ou les nouvelles que je suis en train d'écrire.**

**Bizous.**


End file.
